Enemies Or Not
by A Girl Who Loves Anime
Summary: KagSess Lovers.Not a chance. Friends. Not in this lifetime. Allies in business. Maybe. Enemies. Always. Kagome and her childhood enemy where enemies then and are enemies now. Can these two keep their cool when they are forced to join their businesses.
1. Young Enemies

A/N: Another story formed out of boredom. Here it goes review please because if no one reviews than I'll just stop updating this story all together.

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sesshoumaru MWHAHAHA (gets hit over head with a chair). Okay maybe I don't but that's not the point (runs head).

Chapter One: Young Enemies

(Kagome P.O.V)

Flashback

_It was still snowing as a group of fifth graders made their way out to the playground to join the other students in different grades. A young girl with big, bright sapphire eyes had her hands inside her black coat while scanning the playground full of snow. She watched as some of the other girls surrounded the boys while keeping their distance. _

_"Hey Kagome want to build a snowman." The young girl turned around when she heard her name. She spotted her best friend Sango running towards her with flushed cheeks. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her brown eyes shined with excitement._

_"Okay Sango." Kagome said when the young girl stopped in front of her. _

_"Okay, lets go find a spot to build it in." With that said the two girls set out to find the perfect spot to build their snowman. _

_Once they found a spot the started creating the snowman. Kagome picked up a pile of snow and patted it into a ball. She then rolled the pure white snow on the ground watching as it grew in size right before her eyes. While waiting for Sango to finish her snowball she went in search for something to put on their snowman. Sango later joined her in her search for sticks and rocks. _

_"Sango you finished your part of the snowman?" Asked a cheerful innocent Kagome._

_"Yeah and I put the snowman together so I wouldn't have to wait until you came back." Sango picked up a few sticks while answering Kagome's question. _

_"Okay." Kagome found some rocks and put them in her pocket and waited for Sango to finish collecting the sticks._

_"You ready Sango?" Kagome was known for her lack of patience, which also got her into trouble with a certain someone._

_"Yeah Kag's lets go back."_

_Making their way back to their unfinished snowman they gasped in surprise at the scene before them. The only thing that remained of their snowman was a pile of snow that had multiple kicks, dents, and footprints in it. Not bothering to find out who could do such a horrible thing they set out to build another snowman before they where called in for lunch. Kagome could tell Sango was fuming and she hurriedly tried to comfort her friend since she was known for her violence._

_"Sango its going to be all right don't worry we'll find out who did it later." Kagome reassured. Sango nodded stiffly and rolled another snowball while grumbling to herself. _

_Once they where finished with their three feet tall snowman they decided to name it. _

_"What do you think we should call it Sango?" She watched the older girl shrug her shoulders._

_"I don't know, what do you want to call it Kag's" _

_"Lets call it Yuki." Kagome said happily. _

_"That's a girl name and our snowman is a MAN Kag's." Sango said in a matter-of-fact voice. _

_"Oh yeah I forgot. How about Kaze?"_

_"Why Kaze?"_

_"I don't know it just came to my head." Kagome said with a shy smile. Sango shook her head while grabbing Kagome's hand. _

_"Lets go make snow angels." Sango left no room for arguments and dragged the befuddled girl off towards a clean patch of snow._

_---_

_It was now time to go inside and Sango and Kagome where covered head to toe in snow. The teacher scolded them and told them to get rid of the snow on their clothes before going inside the building. Taking that as an opportunity to check on Kaze they hurried out to the playground. Kagome and Sango stared at the sight before them in horror. Three boys where standing around Kaze. They kicked, stomped, and even peed on their poor snowman (well it looked like pee). Sango being the type not to tolerate such things charged angrily at the young boys. Kagome's anger also took over and she charged at the boys with unimaginable fury. _

_"Miroku, Inuyasha, I will kick your butts." Sango yelled angrily while landing a punch to both boys faces. That left Sesshoumaru to Kagome._

_"Sesshoumaru you will pay." The sixth grader turned around and groaned in pain when the angry fifth grade girl tackled him to the ground. He realized at once it was Kagome and with much effort he push her off of him only to get tackled back to the ground. If he where the type to hit girls she would have been on the ground crying in pain. _

_"You big jerk I should punch the living daylights out of you." Kagome growled out while punching him in the head and stomach._

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been enemies ever since they were in daycare together. Kagome was only trying to be nice and make new friends but he threw her favorite lunch in the trash when she started to annoy him. From that day on they continued to hurt, mock, and annoy each other. Sesshoumaru was the one that always sent her home crying at the end of the day but she was the one with the last laugh. For someone so innocent and nice she had an evil heart. She did unfathomable things to him, like cut his hair, put glue with a mixture of gum in his sandwich and put loads of mini toys on his sleeping mat when it wad time to take a nap. Those are only some of the things she is capable of._

_"STOP IT THIS INSTANT ALL OF YOU." A voice shouted pulling the aggressive young girls off the boys. Kagome and Sango tried wiggling out of the teacher's grasp and continue their assault on the beat up boys.  
_

_"STOP IT THIS INSTANCE YOU TWO OR YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE." The two stopped their struggling and stared up at the angry face of their teacher. _

_"Now what's going on here?" They could tell she was really angry and decided not to say anything. This seemed to make her blood boil. _

_"YOU FIVE TO THE OFFICE. NOW." She released her grip on Kagome and Sango and pushed them towards the school building._

_"Yes Ms. Kaede." They all muttered._

FLASHBACK

Kagome remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. On that day she, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru got suspended for a three days. They also had to say sorry to each other, which didn't work out great because Sango ended up beating the crap out of Miroku because he pulled her ponytail.

'Those were the days' Kagome sighed as she looked through the important documents on her desk. She had a lot of documents to go through before a big meeting she had on Thursday.

"Hey Kag's up for lunch?" Sango came into her office and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Yeah I could use a break. You done with those contracts yet Sango?" Kagome looked up at her best friend. Over the years they had developed and become the most sexiest businesswomen in Tokyo according to the World Magazine. Sango still was a tomboy in her own way, she preferred slacks to skirts and tried not to wear business suits unless she had to. This is what drew people to her. Kagome didn't mind what her friend wore as long as she gets her work done and does her job. They where after all the owners and presidents of Shikon no Tama Corporation. Known for its magnificent buildings and worldwide trading companies.

"Yeah I got them all done. Now can we go get something to eat I'm starved." Sango put a hand on her stomach rubbing her bulging belly. "These two will be a handful to raise if they continue to eat like this."

"When are the babies due?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

"Some time in December. Can't wait either no more swollen ankles." Sango laughed out loud. Kagome just shook her head at her friend's behavior.

"Don't worry you only have three more months. Have you told your husband your having twins yet?" Kagome asked trying to keep her smile hidden behind the file she had in her hand.

"I just found out a week ago so there's no rush." Sango shrugged while running a hand through her ponytail.

"No rush Sango, your going to be having twins and your telling me there's no rush in telling your husband that. Your something else." Kagome laughed tears seeping from under her eyelids.

"Oh shut up and come on. I'm hungry." Grabbing Kagome's wrist she yanked her out of her chair and dragged her out her office getting curious stares from their employees.

"SANGO."

"Come on Kag's." Sango said ignoring her friend's pleas for her to stop.

"How do you expect to eat if we have no money to pay for the food?" This got Sango to stop. Her brown eyes seemed to glow with annoyance. They stared at each other for a full five minutes before Sango finally shouted out her frustration.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVATATION?" She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Sighing Kagome made her way back to her office to get her purse.

'This is going to be a long day.' She thought irritably.

A/N: I hope you like. Took me some time to write because I know nothing about the business world but I will learn. Lol. Please review.

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V


	2. Shock

A/N: Hey chapter two of my new story Enemies Or Not. I couldn't sleep yesterday so I wrote chapter two. I decided not to make the chapters in this story long so I will be able to update sooner. Even in computer class. **Winged Miko** my friend this is for you. Lol.

Chapter Three: Shock

Kagome and Sango decided to have lunch at a popular café called Warui. It was run by a handsome man named Bankotsu. He was also Kagome's ex boyfriends. After taking their seats inside the slightly crowded café they where approached by a young waiter.

"Here's your menus." He handed them their menus.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a dazzling smile. The young waiter blushed and turned away quickly while muttering 'your welcome'.

"You really know how to choose them Kag's." Sango laughed. When she finally calmed down she explained what she meant. "You sent the poor waiter away blushing and you had that look in your eye when you thanked him."

Kagome looked confused. What look did she have and what did it have to do with anything?

"Sango you lost me. Can you roll that by me one more time?" Kagome held up her index finger to signal one more time.

Sango sighed and shook her head no. If Kagome didn't get it then she wouldn't get it now. It was no use in trying and she didn't feel like spending her whole lunch talking about silly things.

"No? Sango come on tell me already I want to know what look I had in my eye." She pleaded with a small pout upon her beautiful face.

"Kag's its no use so drop it." Sango picked up her menu and scanned through the lunch section. Her mouth watered at all the food she could practically taste. Placing the menu down on the white tablecloth she signaled to the young waiter that was near the kitchen door that they where ready to place their order. He hurried over to their table quickly glancing in Kagome's direction with a pink tint to his cheeks. He retrieved a notepad and pin from his apron pocket and asked them for their orders. His green eyes and rusty orange colored hair clashed together in a sexy way Kagome couldn't help but notice while observing him.

"I would like two large stakes, two large baked potatoes, fries, a salad, and some soda to wash it all down with." The waiter stared at her as if she grew another head.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango asked, worried that they wouldn't have something that she ordered in stock.

"No, no, everything is fine." He reassured.

"Oh okay." Relief flooded through her, bringing her hunger back with it.

" And you ma'am would you like anything?" He turned his attention to Kagome who was still scanning through the menu. Glancing up at him with her piercing sapphire eyes she replied in a calm voice.

"I would like a ham sandwich, small salad, and a soda."

"Would you like a certain type of soda?" He asked the two but aimed his question mostly towards Kagome.

"Whatever you have is fine." Kagome smiled brightly at him.

Nodding his head he heading into the kitchen to place their orders.

"There goes that look again." Sango said while shaking her head.

Kagome snapped out of her daze. She was happy when Sango didn't catch her looking at his butt.

"What look?" she asked dumbfound.

"That look." Sango said pointedly.

"What _look _are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked irritably. She was starting to become frustrated at Sango and her sorry excuse of an explanation.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's temporary stupidness she answered in a bored tone. "It was the look that said I-know-you-want-me-so-come-and-get-me-already. Or if I translated 'if you don't grow balls I will." Kagome couldn't stop the laugh that escaped through her full lips.

"Sango you have some imagination." She wiped a stray tear off her face and stopped laughing long enough to calm down. "Where do you come up with theses things?"

"I call them as I see them. Plus you shouldn't go after someone that could pass as your little brother."

"He could not pass as my little brother." Kagome said angrily.

"Keep telling yourself that not me."

"Your just jealous because-" She was interrupted by Sango's cell phone.

Sango quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the caller id before answering. It was her husband.

"Its Kuranosuke." Sango told Kagome as she pressed the talk button on her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey koi, miss me." Her husband voice was deep and husky this caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"That depends, how much did you miss me?" She twirled a strand of her brown hair around her finger.

"I miss you a lot." She could tell he was shuffling through some papers and this aggravated her. She wanted all of his attention and she knew exactly how to get it.

"Then I also miss you a lot." Her eyes glowed with mischief and her voice dropped as if she was a seductress.

"Oh! How much so?" His voice was clouded with lust as he focused all his attention on her.

'That's better' Sango thought.

"So much that-" Sango was cut off by a loud shriek.

"SANGO!"

"What Kagome?" Their moment ruined by the woman sitting across from her.

"Please do not have those kind of conversations in my presence. I will like to be able to sleep at night without your dirty talking trapped inside my head." Kagome said while plugging her fingers into her ears like a five-year-old whom didn't want to listen to something inappropriate. This forced a hearty laugh out of her friend.

"Kagome you'r being a little selfish don't you think. I do believe you've had these kinds of conversations in my company."

"No I haven't and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Oh really. What about those times you talked dirty to Bankotsu. You talked so dirty in fact that I thought you where one of those phone sex girls who talked dirty to get their client 'stiff' as some people like to say. And to make it worse you weren't over the phone you where right in front of me so don't give me that crap." Sango could hear her husband's laughter in the background. This brought a smile to her face.

Kagome's face reddened as bright as a tomato. She couldn't help it if Bankotsu brought out the naughty girl within her.

'Damn Sango and her good memory.'

Flashback

_"I will handcuff you to the bed rail and ride you all day just the way you like it." Kagome whispered sexily in his ear. His baby blue eyes flashing with untamable lust and hunger. _

Flashback

She couldn't believe how dirty she was.

"See what I mean Kag's?"

"Oh shut up."

Sango returned her attention to her husband ignoring Kagome for the moment.

"So koi what are you and Kagome up to." He asked curiously.

"We're at Warui having lunch. How about you?"

"Working. Have to get ready for a big meeting on Thursday." This made Sango stiffen. Her husband worked for Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga and was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's personal assistance who set up their meetings, etc. They also had a meeting to attend on Thursday but they didn't know with whom yet. Their secretary only received a little about the meeting and the people they where suppose to met. Could it be possible that they where meeting with their long time rivals and enemies. She needed to find out now so she could prepare just in case _he_ was there.

"Kuran-Kun do you know who's going to be at the meeting yet?" Sango's hands became clammy and her breathing became hitched when she heard that name she dreaded at the moment.

"Shikon no Tama Corporation I think, why?" He asked becameing worried when she didn't respond.

Kagome watched her friend become pale. This cause her to become alarmed.

"Sango what's wrong?" Her eyebrows furrowing and her sapphire eyes showing her concern.

"Miroku." She whipered softly before fainting. Her phone slipping from her hand and shattered once it hit the cheery wood floors of the café.

A/N: I decided to stop here. I bet you all thought Sango would be married to Miroku huh? Well she isn't. I guess you guys will have to wait and see what happens. As for Kuranosuke he is the guy that asked Sango to marry him in some episode (tries to think back but gives up after brain dies). Thanks for the reviews you guys motivated me to write the second chapter. Now it's time for the readers to do their job. REVIEW.


End file.
